Pulse (Pink Floyd album)
Pulse, typographic design as P • U • L • S • E, a live double album by Pink Floyd , published on 29 May 1995. The album contains songs from the album The Piper at the Gates of Dawn , Meddle , The Dark Side of the Moon , Wish You Were Here , The Wall , A Momentary Lapse of Reason and The Division Bell . In many was the album charts at No. 1, including in the UK Albums Chart, the Top 100 albums and the Billboard 200 . The original album was delivered in a cardboard box on the backside with a LED that pulsed in time with the first track of the album. The light could not be removed without damaging the box. It was powered by a battery which was included in the box and that could only be replaced with very laborious work. For people who were fond of that flickering light (it sometimes took more than a year before it permanently extinguished) Pink Floyd gave two tips with it: (1) turn the issue into your CD rack; or (2) place the box in your car and dump it elsewhere. Content verbergen * 1 Tracklist * 2 Versions * 3 Musicians * 4 Reception ** 4.1 Charts ** 4.2 Hitnotering edit Disk 1 # "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" ( David Gilmour , Roger Waters , Richard Wright ) - 13:35 # "Astronomy Domine" ( Syd Barrett ) - 4:20 # "What Do You Want from Me" (Gilmour, Wright, Polly Samson ) - 4:10 # "Learning to Fly" (Gilmour, Anthony Moore , Bob Ezrin , Jon Carin ) - 5:16 # "Keep Talking" (Gilmour, Wright, Samson) - 6:52 # "Coming Back to Life" (Gilmour) - 6:56 # "Hey You" (Waters) - 4:40 # "A Great Day for Freedom" (Gilmour, Samson) - 4:30 # "Sorrow" (Gilmour) - 10:49 # "High Hopes" (Gilmour, Samson) - 7:52 # "Another Brick in the Wall" (Waters) - 7:08 Bonus Track # "One of These Days" (Gilmour, Waters, Wright, Nick Mason ) - 6:45 Disk 2 # "Speak to Me" (Mason) - 2:30 # "Breathe" (Gilmour, Waters, Wright) - 2:33 # "On the Run" (Gilmour, Waters) - 3:48 # " Time "(Gilmour, Waters, Wright, Mason) - 6:47 # "The Great Gig in the Sky" (Wright, Torry) - 5:52 # "Money" (Waters) - 8:54 # "Us and Them" (Waters, Wright) - 6:58 # "Any Colour You Like" (Gilmour, Wright, Mason) - 3:21 # "Brain Damage" (Waters) - 3:46 # "Eclipse" (Waters) - 2:38 # " Wish You Were Here "(Gilmour, Waters) - 6:35 # " Comfortably Numb "(Gilmour, Waters) - 9:29 # "Run Like Hell" (Gilmour, Waters) - 8:36 Bonus Track # "Soundscape" (Gilmour, Wright, Mason) - 22:00 Versions [ edit ] The music album came in many versions on the market; a double compact disc ; a double album ; a music cassette , a video compact disc and a video already arrived in 1995. This was followed in 2006 a remastered version 5.1. DVD audibly and eventually even the DVD -film itself. The 5.1 version was announced well in advance, but repeatedly postponed. Musicians [ edit ] Pink Floyd at the time: * David Gilmour - guitar , vocals * Nick Mason - drums , percussion * Richard Wright - keyboards , backing vocals Guest Musicians * Sam Brown - background vocals, first vote "The Great Gig in the Sky", a duet on "Comfortably Numb" (choruses) * Jon Carin - keyboards , backing vocals, programming, duet on "Hey You," "Breathe" and "Comfortably Numb" * Claudia Fontaine - background vocals, the third voice in "The Great Gig in the Sky" * Durga McBroom - background vocals, second voice in "The Great Gig in the Sky" * Dick Parry - saxophone * Guy Pratt - bass guitar , backing vocals, duet on "Comfortably Numb" and "Run Like Hell" * Tim Renwick - guitar, backing vocals * Gary Wallis - percussion and additional (electronic) drums Reception [ edit ] Charts [ edit ] edit Category:1995 albums